The Master's Son
by ric castle
Summary: Samantha is the newest addition to the Road Rovers, her assignment is to look out and protect the Master's Son, Harrison. Harrison's world is gonna be filled with Adventures.


The Master's Son

_**Austin, Texas**_

A man wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, Chuck Taylors and a black waist apron walked up to a booth grabbing his note pad and pen.

"Welcome to Diner 50. My name is Harry and I'll be your server this lovely morning. What can I start you off for this morning?" Harry asked in his casual tone.

"I'll have a cup of coffee and a glass of water." The man said.

Harry wrote the items on the ticket and smiled.

"Alright, I'll go get you a cup of coffee and a glass of water." Harry smiled.

Harry is 6'1, 220 pounds in muscle, emerald green eyes, and long raven black hair. Thankfully he kept it in a ponytail. He went behind the counter to get a clean glass and filled it with ice water followed by grabbing a coffee pot. When he returned the customer walked out the door.

"Great. Just great." Harry muttered to himself.

Harry dumped the water into a tub with left over liquids and the empty glass in a tub with dirty dishes as well. Harry was having a rough day; customers complaining about their orders, some didn't tip them and some were being snippy about his outfit. His day went from bad to total Chernobyl. A man with a beer bully, scruffy beard came out with a picture frame and it was a blonde girl. Harry watched as he mounted the picture under a sign that said 'Employee of the month' Harry snapped.

"Tori is the employee of the month and deserved a raise." The man announced.

"No way! Josh! This is bullshit; she's been working here for what, three weeks? I've been here longer. I've worked here for four years and I never gotten a single raise, I barely spend time with my mother because I have to help her with the bills. I bust my ass off and what does she do? Nothing except stands around, checks her phone, and chews gum. So you know what? Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Harry said with a Cartman impression as he undid his apron and tossed the apron at Josh followed by grabbing his black leather trench coat and walked out the door.

The customers shot daggers at Josh or went back about their business, Karma came back and bit Josh in the ass. When a part of the ceiling caved in, to reveal a horde of rats. Customers were screaming and running out of the diner.

_**Harry's Apartment**_

Harry pulled out his keys and turned the lock on the front door. Harry lives in a nice apartment with his mom; he heard the shower running which meant his mom was getting ready to go to work. His mother was a retired Marine; she did three tours in Afghanistan. She's now a detective for the Austin Police Department, Harry made his way to his bedroom; closed the door, took off his trench coat, his shoes and socks followed by climbing onto his bed. Harry reached over to his nightstand grabbing the TV remote and turning on the TV.

"This is Melody Swan from Fox 11 News, reporting to you live where the this diner behind me is closed due to an infestation. Of not cockroaches, but rats." Melody stated followed by cell phone footage from one of the customers.

"Damn, thank god I quit that job." Harry confessed.

"Harry? Harry are you home?" Harry's mom asked.

"Yes! Yes I'm home." Harry answered followed by muting his TV.

Harry walked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen. His mom was pouring coffee and creamer into her thermos. When she finished; she gave Harry a quick kiss on the forehead; followed by grabbing her keys, her ankle holster, and checking her primary.

"I'll be back at 0600, if anything happens do you know what to do?" Harry's Mom asked.

"If there is a fire use the fire extinguisher and call 9-1-1. If there is a burglar use the 12 Gauge with rubber bullets, subdue the intruder and call 9-1-1. If World War III happens call you and pack the essentials." Harry said with a smile.

"Good, now I love you." Harry's Mom said before leaving and locking the door.

Harry went back to his bedroom, opened his laptop and checked his emails. A few minutes later the human walked towards his dresser to pull out a picture of his mom who was pregnant and his father along with a Rottweiler puppy.

_**Road Rovers HQ**_

Professor William F. Shepherd AKA the Master has chosen a new candidate to join the Road Rovers. It was another Doberman, Samantha Santoro. She was big as a male of her breed. She also had cropped ears, a black nose; her coat was ash brown, tan, soft and smooth with a cute stubby tail.

She has never been field-tested nor have an assignment until now.

"Samantha Santoro, you have gifts that make you standout from those that have your gifts of strength and speed." The Master said.

The Doberman nodded her head towards the scientist followed by sitting down and panting.

"Now I have an assignment for you. I want you to protect and look over my son, Harry." William said by showing a picture of his son to the Doberman.

"Aroo!" Sam howled.

_**The next day**_

"Good morning Austin, its 6:00 AM. Time to get up and start the day off with a nice shower, warm cup of coffee, and walking out your door to work. It is going to be eighty-five degrees outside and partly cloudy today with a zero percent chance of rain." Harry's clock radio announced.

Harry groaned followed by hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock. A few minutes later, Harry got up and went to the bathroom. He started the day off by rinsing his face off, brushing his teeth, shaving, and taking a shower. After Harry finished his shower, he went into his room to throw on some casual clothes, grab his backpack and his inline roller blades. The sound of the front door opened followed by a woman speaking.

"Harry, I'm home." Harry's mom said.

"Morning Mom. I'm heading downtown, to clear my head." Harry said followed by going to the fridge to get an apple.

_**Zilker Metropolitan Park**_

Harry sat on a bench to take off his shoes and replace them with his rollerblades. When he finished putting on his rollerblades helmet, elbow pads, knee pads and wrist guards, Harry tucked his shoes back into his bag, got up and skated down the bike trail. The wind in his face blew past him as he skated on by. It was like all of life's problems, were lifted off of his shoulders.

"YEE-HAW!" Carter shrieked as he passed a cyclist.

As he skated by, Sam popped her head up and looked to see Harry. The one she is supposed to protect. She chased after Harry; unaware of the human he got a tail. A few minutes of skating, Harry sat down on a bench to take a breather; he reached into his bag, pulled out a giant canteen of water and began to drink it.

"There he is. All I need to do is keep my composure, and look after him." Sam thought to herself.

Sam saw Harry drinking his canteen and walked up followed by hopping on up to the bench panting.

"Hey there. Where's your collar?" Harry asked.

The Doberman barked and shook her stubby tail.

"Want some water? Okay hold on a second." Harry stated.

Harry noticed a hot dog cart and skated up to it. The Human returned with a Styrofoam bowl, placed it on the ground and filled it with water. The dog began lapping the water from the bowl.

"So do you have an owner?" Harry asked.

Sam nuzzled Harry's leg and panted.

"Okay, I'm your new owner. Do you have a name?" Harry asked the Doberman again.

Sam turned her head to the bench to see an ad for a Samsung Galaxy 12. The Doberman barked at it.

"Sam? I think that'll suit you." Harry stated.

Sam playfully barked and wiggled her stubby tail.

_**Harry's Apartment**_

After returning to the Apartment, Harry snuck Sam into his room and placed her on the bed. Harry went to a pet store, which was right across the street from his Apartment followed by buying the necessities dog food, two bowls, a leash, a few toys, and a dog collar with a dog tag.

Sam got off the bed and began exploring Harry's room. She used her nose to open his closet; inside was two dress suits, five pairs of footwear, a footlocker and a Wilson NFL football.

"Oh he's got a football." Samantha said to herself.

Harry came back with the supplies and placed them on the bed followed by Sam coming out of the closet with a football in her mouth. He chuckled followed by rubbing her head and smiling. The Doberman sat down and looked up at him followed by rubbing her muzzle on his shin.

"You know what Sam? I think you are a gift sent down to me. My old man must be looking out for me." Harry sighed.

Harry thought his father was dead but the truth is, he's alive but in hiding.

"He is looking out for you, and is alive." Sam said.

Unfortunately Harry only heard were a few barks and he smiled. Harry patted Sam's head again followed by her lying down at the side of his bed. He then decide to do something, he walked up to his closet to pull out a duffle bag; Harry packed a few clothes, his toiletries, tablet, laptop and Sam's supplies.

"We are going on a road trip to find my father." Harry smiled.

Sam got up and her stubby tail wagged as she picked up the football and followed Harry down to the parking garage. The two walked up to a black 2018 Ford Expedition. It was a decommissioned police SUV Harry's mom gave to him as a graduation present. The car looked like it was ready for the Zombie Apocalypse, Harry stowed the duffle bag in the trunk followed by grabbing a small red duffle bag with a cross on it that said 'First Aid' and inspected the contents.

"Okay first aid kit is good now you get to ride the shotgun." Harry smiled as he opened the passenger door for Sam.

The Doberman jumped up into the passenger side of the SUV, as Sam sat down Harry closed the door followed by going back upstairs to grab a few more things.

"What is that human up to?" Sam thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Harry returned wearing his black leather trench coat carrying a green duffle bag behind him. He placed the bag in the trunk of the SUV and closed it again. Sam wagged her tail in joy as Harry returned; Harry got into his vehicle, buckled up and turned on the car. Harry and Sam were leaving Austin and heading to New Mexico. When there wasn't traffic, Harry rolled down the window for Sam so she could stick her head out the window. Little did Harry know that Professor Shepherd's secret weapon was riding shotgun.

_**El Paso, Texas**_

Harry and Sam drove up to a plaza that contained a Flying J's, a Diner and a Motel 6. After stopping the car, Harry got out and opened the passenger door to let Sam out and stretch her legs. The human and Doberman walked over to a patch of grass and he turned his back so he could give Sam privacy so she could do her business. When Sam finished her business, Harry picked up the poop with a bag and threw it away. Harry went to the bathroom to wash his hands and came back. He pushed the back seats down followed by setting a pillow and blanket down. Sam jumped up and Harry got into the back of the SUV, closed the door and locked the car. The two of them fell asleep.

_**The next day**_

Harry and Sam left the truck stop with a full tank of gas and a few hours from their destination.

"I hope you know where you are going." Sam barked.

Harry only heard barking and patted Sam's head. The two reached their destination, there was a sign that was covered in sand that said 'Shepherds Research Laboratory'. Sam was wagging her stubby tail because she knew Harry was about to meet his long lost father. Harry stopped the SUV and let Sam out. Sam was barking and spinning around to get Harry's attention, Harry looked at the Doberman and was curious.

"What is it Sam?" Harry asked.

Sam took off running towards a cave, Harry chased after the Doberman. Sam was faster because she was on all fours. The Doberman stopped running and sat down in front of what looked like a tunnel with running water. She barked at Harry and ran into the tunnel with water. Harry saw where Sam entered and decided to follow after her.

Harry was in for the ride of his life; He was sliding around in the tunnel hollering, tumbling and getting wet. Harry thought this Doberman was trying to kill him, until he saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"OH SHIT!" Harry yelled as he fell out of the tunnel into a lagoon.

Harry resurfaced to see a marvelous sight. There were a few structures that resembled fire hydrants and were a gold color. It looked like something out of Uncharted. Sam was sitting on a platform barking at Harry.

"I was hoping to find a pirate ship." Carter said sarcastically.

Harry waded through the lagoon to meet up with Sam, he knelt down and patted Sam on the head.

"Don't do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Harry said not with an angry tone but a stern tone.

Harry drew a Colt M1911A1 from his shoulder holster in case something was up. Sam had helped lead Harry to one of the underground laboratories that belonged to his father. This was where Sam was born as a Road Rover. She seemed to know the way around the building, and led Harry but it seemed 'The Master' knew he would come. Sam got up and walked towards the buildings and Harry followed close. Sam ran into one of the six devices and sat down.

"Good to see you, my son," said a wise old man with a tip of his glasses and a fatherly smile, "if it weren't for Samantha, you would probably going in circles, you are a good dog Samantha, I sent her to look for you and to look after you," he explained to his one and only son.

"William F. Shepherd? Dad?" Harry asked.

'The Master' smiled and nodded his head. Harry put his Colt M1911A1 back into his holster, and ran towards him giving him a big hug. A few tears streamed down Harry's face.

"I thought you were dead, I'm glad your alive." Harry said.

The door opened and 6 Anthro dogs appeared. One was a Labrador, Border Collie, English sheep dog, Doberman, mutt in a straight jacket and a Siberian Husky.

"Dad. Who are they?" Harry looked worried.

"Why they are the Road Rovers, my son," said his father, and Samantha walked up to join their ranks. It was then that Samantha, Harry's 'Sam', revealed her true form to him for the very first time. It was a very big moment for the big Doberman,

She grew to 6'10 and 1/4 of a ton. She wore a sleeveless silver suit that showed off her muscular arms. Her chest was large and soft looking. Her hips were large and wide with curvy smoothness and muscle. Her eyes were brown, and so warm and friendly.

"Hello, Harry," Sam smiled.

"Sam. You can talk?" Harry said in surprise.

Harry looked at the other Road Rovers.

"Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag & Muzzle." Harry asked.

They nod as he guessed their names right. Blitz looked at Harry confused.

"How did you guess our names?" Blitz asked with a confused tone.

"I saw you guys on a copy of the Austin American-Statesmen. It's funny that Blitz, has an Arnold Schwarzenegger Impression." Harry chuckled.

"Yes I can, c'mere you." said the big ash brown and tan Doberman in a loving and sweet tone, and hugged the young man she called her master. The Master went up to Sam as she let go of his son, and Dr. Shepherd put a light petting hand on her head.

"Keep him safe, Sam, I know you will not let me or the team down, you are a good dog," said Dr. Shepherd, he turned to his son and smirked a smile to him, "your mother is probably worried sick about you, and I'm thinking she doesn't know about Sam, does she?" he asked.

"Well she knows that I am in New Mexico but she doesn't know about Sam yet." Harry said.

**(I'M BACK! Sorry for the long Hiatus, I've been busy in Real Life.**

**Road Rovers (C) Warner Bros.**

**Harry (C) Ric Castle**

**Samantha Santoro (C) SoaringGryphonProductions**


End file.
